<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>養貓 by frozenpoprocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626432">養貓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpoprocks/pseuds/frozenpoprocks'>frozenpoprocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpoprocks/pseuds/frozenpoprocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不知道是誰的養貓日記<br/>but he said yes<br/>1119 柱善日快樂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Juyeon/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>養貓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李柱延轉醒的時候有個毛茸茸的觸感在頂著他赤裸的肩頭，起初他以為是金善旴在睡夢中撒嬌拿頭頂蹭他，轉過去要把人抱到懷裡的時候，對上了灰白貓圓溜溜的眼睛，忍不住失笑：「是你啊......」</p><p>他撐起上半身，越過貓咪探過身親了親還趴在床上沈睡的金善旴額角，灰白貓跟著他的動作轉身，輕輕伸出貓掌推了推金善旴的後腦勺，後者嘴裡輕哼了幾聲，模模糊糊地像在叫柱延哥，李柱延應了下聲，也伸手摸摸他圓圓的腦袋：「善旴啊，起床了。」</p><p>「再睡一下......」毫不意外聽到對方埋在枕頭裡顯得軟呼呼的拒絕，半夢半醒間的直率特別可愛，李柱延又忍不住逗他，抓著他肩膀輕輕的搖著說：「善旴啊，你兒子要吃早飯了。」</p><p>聽到兒子這個關鍵字的金善旴動了下，抬起臉的時候眼睛半瞇著，幾乎是靠著本能轉向李柱延的方向，對著他噘起嘴：「過來蓋章。」</p><p>「？」李柱延不明所以的眨了眨眼睛，湊過去在金善旴的嘴唇上親了一下，就看金善旴咧開嘴角對他一笑：「簽約完成，現在你是我兒子的保姆了。」說完秒趴回去枕頭上，重新閉上了眼睛，原來一直站在他旁邊的灰白貓甩了甩尾巴往床邊走，李柱延緩過來之後忍不住勾起了嘴角，心情很好地把牠一把撈起，往廚房走的路上還親了尖尖的小耳朵好幾口：「走了鬆鬆，我給你開罐罐。」</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>鬆鬆是金善旴一年前從朋友那裡抱回來的貓，他開始養貓的消息傳到李柱延耳裡的時候他就和每一個金善旴的朋友一樣意外，當時他恰好和金善旴處在一個曖昧的狀態，甚至無法自控的自作多情起來，金善旴知道他喜歡貓，不會是想藉這個機會跟他拉近距離吧？</p><p>結果過了一個多月，連堅定的狗派金泳勛都在Instagram上傳了跟鬆鬆的同框自拍，李柱延還沒有被邀請去看金善旴的貓，甚至金善旴還因為得回家餵貓，拒絕了一次他的電影邀約。</p><p>李柱延微妙地感覺自己在金善旴心裡有些失寵，原來不覺得細細拉扯著的關係有什麼不好甚至有點害怕說破的心境往相反的方向偏斜，那天下午去別的公司簽完合約回來路過IT部門沒看到金善旴，從他同事口中聽說他發燒在家休息時，他猶豫了半天，確認了三次自己的任務都完成了才打卡下班，平常慢悠悠的樣子消失，一下子買好粥跟藥站在金善旴公寓門口的時候忽然想到，他心心念念要來看貓沒看著，反而是貓的主人需要被看望了。</p><p>「柱延哥？你怎麼來了......」金善旴開門迎接他的時候穿著短袖短褲，手上拿著裝著貓糧的碗，除了臉頰有點粉粉的跟平時沒有太大的差別，看到他手上提的東西時先是恍然大悟，之後又不好意思：「是英宰跟哥說我感冒的嗎？他是不是說得很誇張啊......我根本沒什麼事啊。」</p><p>「先讓我進去吧。」李柱延垂眸看著跑到金善旴腳邊轉悠的貓，伸出還空的另一隻手去接那個其實根本也沒多少重量的小碗：「這個我也幫你拿吧。」「啊？哦，好。」金善旴抱起貓讓出路，用踢的關上大門，然後三步併兩步的走到廚房給李柱延指貓碗要放哪裡，李柱延用眼角餘光看到金善旴流理台水槽裡的碗筷和一邊爐子上剩下的半鍋白粥，把自己買來的外賣放到桌上時不自覺的有幾分忐忑，金善旴一邊蹲下來趕貓去吃飯，一邊不斷地對他說著那個是我中午煮的一點味道都沒有哥你給我買參雞粥還是海鮮粥啊？「我買參雞粥，感覺營養一點。」感覺到金善旴明顯的示好他隱約鬆了口氣，在金善旴的餐桌上鋪開餐具，金善旴乖乖地坐上餐椅等著，在李柱延把粥放到他面前時道謝的聲音比平常都高了幾分。</p><p>或許他不該來的。李柱延有些不是滋味的想，金善旴都生病了，還要為了照顧他的感受做出最乖巧可愛的模樣，他帶著負罪感沒話找話地關心，問他吃藥了沒有燒退了嗎，得到的都是肯定的答案，本來金善旴不需要他也能自己把自己照顧得很好，還有餘力起來照顧貓，就算自己煮的粥不好吃，這點小事他也能拿起手機點外賣解決。</p><p>「柱延哥，你無聊的話要不要去跟鬆鬆玩？」興許是察覺到他出神的樣子，金善旴停下湯匙碰了碰李柱延放在桌上的手說：「那裡有逗貓棒。」</p><p>「啊，沒關係的，等等吧。」李柱延反射性地回答，抬眼對上金善旴眼神的時候，被一下子迴避掉了，他有時會像這樣不敢直視李柱延的眼睛，略顯尷尬地笑著說記得哥也很喜歡貓的，李柱延不知道要怎麼解釋自己現在整副心思都放在金善旴的身上沒空管貓，隨口應聲說喜歡啊，不過我一直以為善旴比較喜歡狗？於是金善旴就開始解釋自己真的很喜歡動物，可是因為小時候被貓狗都追過有點恐懼直接的接觸，一直想著應該養不了寵物，特別是小狗極度需要主人的關注和陪玩，他怕自己無法勝任。「不過貓好像獨立很多，鬆鬆不算特別親人，平常還蠻會自己找樂子的，牠有時候玩玩具還會不理我，但是當我自己一個人待著，開始無聊的時候，牠又會跑來找我玩，雖然有時候只是窩在一邊要我摸摸牠而已，可是就覺得啊，原來鬆鬆也很喜歡我很需要我的吧。」</p><p>灰白貓正好跳上桌，試探著靠近陌生的李柱延，李柱延對牠攤開手掌，牠湊過去聞了聞，又小心翼翼把自己的前掌放上去，軟軟毛毛的觸感來回蹭了幾下之後牠收回了腳掌，李柱延把手翻過來試著要摸頭頂被牠一晃躲開了，但是過了幾秒，灰白貓又自己把頭頂到李柱延的掌心輕碰，金善旴笑著說可以摸牠了，看來鬆鬆喜歡你！李柱延不知道哪根筋不對，在輕輕揉著貓咪的頭頂時抬頭問金善旴：「那你呢？」</p><p>獨立不需要人照顧的金善旴，有很多玩得好的朋友，從來不會只繞著他打轉的金善旴，你以為他根本不太會注意到不同部門的同事的金善旴，如果中間沒有孫英宰牽線應該不可能跟自己認識的金善旴。</p><p>偏偏也是那個主動說柱延哥你真的好厲害啊我在後台看到好多大單子都是你拿下來的金善旴，明明業務八竿子打不著關係還是能知道他受了挫折，跑來安慰李柱延說錯不在他的金善旴，平常不管對孫英宰還是其他相熟的同事都淘氣地打作一團整天大吼大叫，和他兩個人在一起時卻貼心懂事說話軟綿綿語尾都會高八度的金善旴。</p><p>他沒想過金善旴會像貓，可他希望這微妙的重合可以導向的結論是，原來金善旴也很喜歡他很需要他。</p><p>鬆鬆被摸夠了，拿貓掌拍拍李柱延的手之後就轉身跳下餐桌，李柱延順勢站起來拿空下來的手輕輕蓋住金善旴的額頭，沒有摸到明顯的熱度，他莫名的有些想笑，但他忍住了，聲音也放得很輕：「臉怎麼這麼紅，是不是又開始發燒了？」</p><p>「應該不是發燒......」金善旴小小聲地說，伸手把放在自己額上的大手拉下來握在手裡，咬著嘴唇遲疑了一下，再開口的時候聲音有些不穩：「我......我也是，跟鬆鬆一樣。」</p><p>李柱延繞過桌子把也站起來的金善旴抱進懷裡，說我也是，我也喜歡你，善旴啊。</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>安頓好貓的早餐，李柱延洗漱了一下，回到房間的時候金善旴還趴在原來的位置睡著，李柱延爬上床，虛虛的壓在他身上親髮間露出來的耳朵，金善旴抖了兩下沒能甩開，迷迷糊糊地問李柱延又要幹嘛，李柱延用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的耳畔說：「你兒子的飯弄好了，你呢？早上要吃什麼？」</p><p>「哥弄自己的就好......星期天怎麼還這麼早起啊？」金善旴聲音裡帶著睏意，因為李柱延又從他的耳廓開始親到耳垂溢出幾聲軟軟的呻吟：「哥幹嘛啦，你這週不是一直在加班嗎，應該要好好休息啊......」</p><p>「就是因為一直在加班啊，下週估計也是這樣，我都沒什麼時間好好看看你......」李柱延把頭埋在他頸間說，原本虛撐在床上的手往下伸環住金善旴的肩膀抱緊了對方，事實上因為李柱延週五也加班到很晚的關係，往常都是週五晚上來金善旴家的行程順延到了週六，還因為不想太早打擾金善旴睡眠而推遲到了中午，一下子縮水的相處時間，讓他不由自主的想要尋求更多，人就是這樣的，一旦有了貪念，就無法忍受曖昧而想要佔有，一旦佔有了一部分，就想要求全部。</p><p>他就這樣靜靜地抱了金善旴一會，正當他以為金善旴應該是又睡過去了的時候，他懷裡的人小小聲地開口說：「柱延哥，我能問一個問題嗎？」</p><p>「嗯？」他的手已經鬆開了一些，想轉過頭看金善旴的時候，被急急忙忙阻止了：「就這樣抱著我聽。」他從善如流的重新抱緊了他，一手扣著肩膀一手抱在腰上，比剛才更加親密的動作，下巴在金善旴的肩頭上輕輕磨蹭：「怎麼了？」</p><p>金善旴一句話講得斷斷續續，哥你會不會、你有想過嗎、就是你有沒有考慮過......說到這邊他深深的吸了一口氣：「你會想每天都見得到我嗎？在家裡。」</p><p>金善旴說完幾乎把整張臉都埋進了枕頭裡，被拉開的一點距離裡李柱延看見他泛起粉色的耳朵和後頸，手指不安地抓著枕頭角的樣子可愛得要命，怎麼可能會不想跟他每天在一起。</p><p>他鬆開擁抱去握金善旴的手，一點一點把他從枕頭上扒下來轉向自己，吻過金善旴垂下的眉，吻過他帶有幾分怯意的眼睛，用額頭貼上金善旴的額頭，正式回應那個甜蜜的同居邀請：「我想，很想。」然後是雙唇的交錯，李柱延像對待易碎物品一樣細膩的吻著，用舌輕輕舔舐豐厚的下唇，又含著吸吮，金善旴仰頭回應他，手臂攀上李柱延的肩膀，在已經沒有縫隙的擁抱裡，纏人地想讓自己和李柱延的身體再近一點、再緊密一點。</p><p>可李柱延知道自己才是那個撒嬌被接受的人，只要給一點點寂寞的訊號，就會被投以很多很多的喜歡和需要填滿的那個人。</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>灰白貓跑來床頭的小桌上準備小憩的時候李柱延正沿著自己剛剛留在金善旴大腿內側的痕跡親吻溫存，金善旴慌慌張張地推他肩膀，像在避開貓似的用氣音跟李柱延說話：「哥，嗯......鬆鬆跑進來了......」</p><p>「哦......」李柱延絲毫沒有被推動，直往金善旴的腿根處吻去，金善旴還很敏感的身體輕顫了一下，明明想忍耐還是沒能關住的喘息隨著李柱延的撫摸響起，他扭動著腰身想躲，可李柱延大大的手掌抓住了他的臀瓣，暗示的意圖再明顯不過，被摸到仍濕潤著的穴口時金善旴整個人都要軟了，李柱延這才抬起頭看著眼眶含淚害羞得不知如何是好的金善旴，啞著聲音曖昧地問：「不叫你兒子出去嗎？」</p><p>他知道金善旴這種時候總是臉皮薄，正想著再逗一會就起來把貓抱走，湊上去吻金善旴因為別過頭的動作滑落的眼淚時他嚶嚀一聲，帶點哀求意味地喊他的柱延哥：「你答應我做鬆鬆的保姆了，你去叫.......」</p><p>當然貓最後是李柱延抱出去的沒錯。</p><p>他關上門的時候金善旴坐在床上對他張開雙手討抱，李柱延倒不急著延續剛才中斷的性愛，只是像要把金善旴揉進身體裡似地擁著他：「我也能問一個問題嗎？」「嗯？」金善旴把頭埋在李柱延的胸口，往上看他的眼神既無辜又帶幾分嫵媚，是讓他無數次心動的模樣，是就算用著很笨拙的方式，也想留在身邊的人。</p><p>我想換約可以嗎？李柱延說著，在金善旴的嘴唇上親了一下：「鬆鬆可以也做我的兒子嗎？」</p><p>世上可能再沒有他這麼不浪漫的人了，告白也靠貓，求婚也得靠貓，李柱延看著眼淚又掉下來的金善旴想，再度吻住了他抽抽噎噎地說我願意的戀人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>